


Out of student loans and tree house homes, we all would take the latter

by DeanIsCastielsBottom



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, Fandom trash dean, Feels, Fluff, Highschool AU, Injury, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, NSFW, Nerd Dean, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Violence, punk cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanIsCastielsBottom/pseuds/DeanIsCastielsBottom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the day of Dean Winchesters 18th birthday he gets a little typsy and runs into castiel novak, the schools not so bad punk boy. What will happen when these two polar opposites be-friend eachother? Read to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cas spencer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cas+spencer).



High school was always a drag for Dean Winchester, he was now a senior, and thank god for that. He didn't think he would ever last this long in this hell hole.he always noticed that the majority of everyone in highschool we're broken up into groups. You had your jocks aka your fuck boys, you had your queen bees aka the school bitches, your punk wannabes, the nerds, band geeks, your average outcasts, and of course, you had your fandom geeks, Dean included. The fandom geeks were always a small group, you had Dean, Charlie (one of Dean's best friends), Benny, Kevin, Dorothy and Chuck. They all always sat together at lunch in the back corner, they all had most if their classes together, and most of their time out of school was spent together, mostly on their group movie nights that Dean and Charlie always planned. Needless to say, they were a close bunch. And of course Charlie was always trying to set dean up with someone. She always went on and on about how Dean was a decent looking guy and how he should get out into the dating pool live a little! Dean really thinks that she just doesn't want Dean to go into college a virgin.God only knows how many blind dates Dean has been on in the last week alone.

“Come on Dean I got a surprise for you!” charlie exclaimed, taking a hold of Dean's hand walking him to the library.  
“Please god, Please do not let you put me on another blind date.”  
“Oh shush up Dean.” he only let out a small chuckle, obediently walking down the hall, to the library. “Cover your eyes!”  
“What?”  
“Come on, cover your eyes!”  
“Alright, fine.” Dean lifted his hands to his face, covering his eyes under his glasses. Charlie slowly opened the door to the large room, walking Dean inside. “Surprise!” a loud cheer came from the large room. Dean uncovered his eyes, almost knocking his glasses off in the process. “Happy birthday Dean!” charlie cheered. “Oh my god how did you guys even do this!?”  
“I have them connections.” charlie responded, smiling widely. There were balloons, posters, streamers and a big table with not so appropriate beverages and a cake. The whole room was decorated, this whole thing must have taken forever. Dean felt his face light up, going pink. “Oh my god, you guys! You didn't have to! How did you even pull this off??” dean exclaimed. “Kevin almost cracked when you asked what the plans were for Friday.” charlie commented, her smile as wide as ever.  
“Did not!” kevin replied, face going red.  
“Did so!”  
“anyways, thank you guys so much, I really appreciate it..” Dean said going over to everyone, a huge smile on his face. “You would have done the same for me, brother.” benny said, bringing dean in for a hug. Dean of course hugged back, “thanks benny, thank you everyone.” dean's smile grew less, but it was very much still there. 

The evening was filled with laughter, gifts and boos. Little to say, Dean could not hold his liquor well. “Oh god- guys i'll be right ba-” Dean covered his mouth, running out of the library, sprinting down the hall. He couldn't even look up to see the the guy that he just rammed into. “I'm so s-” Dean sprinted up and ran to the nearest trash can, holding the edges, barfing up everything that had been in his stomach. He felt someone approach behind him, he wiped his mouth with his sleeve and peered over the trashcan. “Hey, you okay there?”  
Dean stood up straight slowly, holding his stomach he nodded slowly “yeah, I think I'll be fine now..” he said, looking up at the stranger. He was almost as tall as him, had many, many piercings with black dyed hair. A punk kid, Dean assumed. “looks like you ain't doing too good, you should have a seat.” Dean nodded, sitting on the bench by the trash can. “I should really be the one asking if you're okay, considering I just knocked you onto the floor..”  
“Don't sweat it, blondie. Looks like you had a good enough reason.”  
“The name's Dean by the way..”  
“I'm castiel” he smiled at dean a little, his lip piercing going more to an angle.  
“Nice to meet you cas.”


	2. Chapter 2

“No, no absolutely not Cas! Led zeppelin is way better then Bon Jovi! Led zeppelin totally rocks!” 

“Yeah, Yeah, whatever you say blondie.”  
“Why do you always insist on calling me blondie?? I'm not even blonde! My hairs a more of a light brown.” Dean said, putting his hands onto his hips. Cas just responded with an eye roll and a smile. Cas and Dean had been friends for a few months now, Dean had introduced Cas to his friends, everyone was actually quite amazed that Dean could actually befriend one of the notorious punk kids. Apparently, Charlie ships them. Destiel or DeanCas, she can't decide yet. Cas had of course introduced Dean to his friends as well. He had spent the whole afternoon with them, they talked about bands and movies and what not. As far as Dean can tell, they're some pretty cool people. “Tonight's friday by the way.” Dean said, looking up from his phone. Charlie, Chuck, Benny, Dorothy, and Kevin would all meet up for their movie, just like any other Friday. This week they we're going to be watching insidious, Dean really didn't mind scary movie's, but most likely he would be paranoid all weekend. Next weekend was halloween, one of Dean's favorite holidays, most likely because all of the candy. The whole group decided they would kick off the upcoming holiday by watching all the scary crap.  
“Charlie and all them coming over?”  
“Yea, they might be delayed a little because apparently they went halloween shopping.”

“Speaking of which, what do you plan on being for halloween? Any major plans i should know about?” 

“Just going as myself this year.”

“Oh come on don't tell me that you, Dean Winchester the guy who wouldn't shut up about this damn holiday is not dressing up.” Cas set down his phone, heading towards his bedroom.

“I dunno, I'm just not feeling it this year.” 

After a few minutes Cas came back with a leather jacket, with no sleeves, some fake piercings, nail polish, some ripped up jeans, some black boots, and.. Hair dye.  
“Oh no no no no. I am not wearing that.” Dean shook his head “and I am not dying my hair.”  
“Yes you are, I am going to make you wear this if it kills me.”  
“At least don't make me put the hair dye in.”  
“Oh, it's going in.” 

About two hours later, and a really, really pink sink, Dean's hair was now, permanently pink.  
“My parents are going to kill me.”  
“Tell 'em it's temporary.”  
“I think they'll notice it's not temporary after I take a shower.”  
“Oh well.”  
“Dickface”  
“Love you too”  
Dean just let out a loud groan out of anger. In all honesty, pink did look good on him. If his parents did ask, he'd just tell them that it was for breast cancer or something. If he told them that cas did this then they probably wouldn't let Dean hang around him anymore, with the excuse that he was bad influence on Dean. Dean and cas could both tell that Dean's parents, really didn't like cas. Dean really couldn't say that cas’ parents didn't like him because when cas was 16 they sent him away, gave him his own apartment, and sent him thousands of dollars each month to keep his mouth shut about it. His dad was running for mayor and “having a queer son isn't good for my reputation.” as cas’ father had put it. Dean really had no problem with any of his friends being gay because he himself, was bisexual. The only people who know are Charlie and Cas. He can't really tell his parents because a: his dad is really homophobic and b: he doesn't want his dad making a big deal about it in front of Sammy, not yet at least. 

Dean was taken away from his thoughts once he heard the doorbell ring. Before he could get up to get it, Cas had already answered the door. “Hello charlie” he greeted and opened the door wider to let her in. “Where's everyone else?”  
“Getting the stuff from the car. We got a shit ton of stuff for the party tomorrow.” she said smiling widely. “ sounds good.” cas returned the smile. “Dean's in the living room he's got something to show you” cas’ smile grew into a smirk as Charlie made her way down the hall and into the living room. “Oh my god Dean I love your hair!!”  
“Charlie stop get off me!”  
“You look so cute!”  
“Charlie stop!”  
The two's voices echoed down the hall, cas walked to the living room doorway, leaning against it. The two we're currently in a weird wrestling position on the couch, Charlie on top of Dean, hands entangled in his pink pastel hair and Dean currently trying to push her off without her ripping a clump of his hair out along the way. Cas had never felt more content with his life choices. Cas took out a cigarette from his pocket, lighting it and taking a puff from it, blowing it away from the smoke detectors.  
“Cas would you stop smoking and get her off of me!”  
Cas rolled his eyes, setting his cigarette in the ashtray next to the doorway on the table. He walked over to the couch, hovering over Charlie and Dean “come on you two, break it up.” Cas put his hands in between the two, separating them. “Your hair is so soft now dean oh my gosh!”  
“look what you've done cas, she will never let this go now.” dean crossed his arms, trying to hold back a small smile.  
“that was the plan.” Cas ruffled Dean's hair, a smirk growing on his face “Dean's going to be punk rocker this halloween.” cas said going into the kitchen, grabbing the snacks that he and Dean had prepared earlier this evening, he came back setting them on the coffee table in front of the couch.  
“Awee that's so cute! What are you being cas?”  
“The one condition Dean had was that he got to pick out my outfit, so I don't know yet.”  
“You two should go in a couple costume!”  
“There's one thing to that Charlie, we're not a couple.” Dean cut in.  
“Oh come on babe it'll be fun.” cas chimed, smiling widely.  
“I am not your babe.”  
Cas opened his mouth like he was about to say something until charlie let out an inhuman noise “oh my god you guys would be the perfect couple!!”  
Dean rolled his eyes, a light blush on his face that matched the color of his hair. Before Charlie could say anything else, the door to the apartment opened “we finally found your apartment, thanks to kevin we went to seven b, not seven c.” Dorothy called out, walking into the living room. She had about six bags in her hands and was barely breaking a sweat, meanwhile, Benny, Kevin, and Chuck were only carrying two bags each and looked like they just ran a marathon. “You can set the bags in the kitchen, we'll get them later.” the four made it into the kitchen, setting the bags on the table. “You guys okay there?” Dean asked, laughing a little. “Shut it pinkie.” chuck replied, holding his knees trying to catch his breath. Dean just rolled his eyes, and turned around. He stood up and put in the movie after everyone sat down. Dean took a seat next to Cas, his head only slightly resting on Cas’ shoulder.  
“Let's get this party started.”


	3. Chapter 3

The night was filled with screams, laughter, and drinking. This time, it was less on Dean's part. Last time he drank was not too good of an experience. The night wasn't too bad though, Dean and cas fell asleep together, just like anytime Dean would spend the night. Their friendship was a bit weird to say the least, they would always end up in a weird cuddling position or accidentally grab each other's hands for no reason or even when they would argue over who would top or bottom if they ever had sex. They came up with the solution that Dean would most likely bottom. Charlie is always somehow present when any of these things happen, she has started drawing fan art. Castiel hangs it up on his fridge. Dean hates him for this.

But, today is a new day. Charlie was the first up out of everyone and had taken it upon herself to begin decorating, putting fake skeletons in the corners, baking her “special” brownies, hanging up streamers and all of that good stuff. Next to wake up was Dorothy. She of course started helping charlie with the rest of the decorating, they even finished by the time everyone else woke up.

“Wow. You guys work fast.” Chuck commented, stretching out and yawning. “It's two-thirty you doof.” Charlie returned, grabbing her costume and heading to the bathroom.”wow already? I should get ready.” Dean stood, stretching and grabbing the clothes that Cas left on the counter for him. “What about me, where's my costume?” Cas asked, a slightly puzzled look on his face. “Follow me.” Dean said with a slight smile, walking towards the bedroom. 

By the time the two returned, Dean was in a ripped black leather jacket, a Pink Floyd shirt, ripped black jeans, black boots that went all the way to just below his knee, piercings everywhere, and his pink hair spiked into a mohawk.   
Cas on the other hand was in Dean's Steven Universe shirt, blue jeans, suspenders, glasses, and his hair looked decently normal, besides the blue in it. Dean wouldn't let him re-dye it cas’ natural hair color. Dean found this really unfair.

“Awe you two look so cute!!” charlie ran over to them, getting out her camera. “Smile!”  
Dean wrapped his arm around Cas’ waist and Cas rested his hand on Dean's butt, just to fluster him. “Awee you were blushing Dean!” charlie let out a squee and showed Dean and Cas the picture. “That is so not fair, Cas grabbed my ass.” Dean crossed his arms, his face still red. “Hey, last time I checked, you had no problem with it pinkie.” cas winked and walked off to the snack table. “You two are so cute.” charlie commented, nudging Dean a little “I still don't understand why you won't ask him out, you obviously like him.” Charlie crossed her arms looking at Dean. “Charlie, can we please not talk about this two feet in front of him?”   
“So you do like him!!”  
“Shut up.”

A few hours passed by before people started showing up, that whole time was filled with Charlie and Dean talking alone in the extra bedroom that Cas had. And of course Charlie had Dean talk about Cas for the majority of the time. God, Dean never imagined he would talk about this to someone. But he guessed that is what happens when you are best friends with a shipper. By the time they left the room the whole apartment was filled with teenagers. Dean made his way to Cas after a few minutes, only to find him at the snacks table just as he'd left him. “Who woulda thought, a party run by a bunch of outcasts would actually be a hit.” Dean commented, picking up a cup of some kind of fruity wine. “Not me.” Dean chuckled a little, only a few seconds later did he hear Charlie's voice echo through the house. “attention! attention! Anyone who's interested in some party games gather in the living room!” before Dean could even process what was happening, cas had grabbed his hand, leading him into the living room. They both took a seat, Cas sitting across from Dean. There we're probably about twelve kids gathered around in a circle, half of them being people Dean knew. “Alright so first off we're gonna play some truth or dare! I'll get us started. Um, Hannah, truth or dare?” charlie pointed at a girl in a angel costume, she looked so confused and flustered when she pointed at her, it was almost cute. “Uh, dare.” she said half confidently. “I dare you to go kiss your crush.” Hannah looked a little flustered and nodded, making her way to Castiel and pulling him in for a kiss, Dean had to look away for that one. “Alright, um Cas truth or dare?” Cas looked at her in a way that Dean had never seen before. “Dare.”   
“I dare you to kiss your crush!” she said confidently. She closed her eyes and straightened her position when she saw that cas was moving in her direction. You should have seen her face when he made a turn and pulled Dean in for a kiss. 

The next few hours of the party we're probably the best ones Dean has had in years they finished their game of truth or dare and now dean couldn't unlock his hand from cas’. Pretty fair if you ask him. Dean and cas were now huddled up in a corner together, making out. Dean put his hands on cas’ chest and pushed Cas back lightly. “You had a crush on me, that's pretty embarrassing.” Dean said smirking. “No the embarrassing thing is that Charlie had to tell me that you liked me instead of you.” Dean rolled his eyes “shut up and kiss me.” cas smiled and quickly did as told and slowly connected the two boys lips.   
This was indeed a good day.


End file.
